


Memories sharp as cold ice shards

by LiStrange (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Titans (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Annie Leonhart Needs A Hug, Bittersweet Ending, Car Accidents, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Past Lives, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Recovered Memories, References to Canon, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LiStrange
Summary: Even within reincarnation, Annie's ultimate chance to redeem herself for the acts she committed centuries before, the blonde can't stop facing her own worst nightmares and being involved in life-threatening situations.The last one in which she gets caught in makes her remember things that she would have never wanted to recall, but luckily for her, the one who has shown her both pleasure and pain throughout the different lives they have shared together is there to make the pain go away.





	Memories sharp as cold ice shards

To say that she was confused was an utter understatement. No, Annie Leonhardt wasn’t confused, not in the slightest.

Annie Leonhardt was in complete pain, extremely exhausted and absolutely lost in the depths of her own mind as flashes of a past life shook her more and more to the core. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t make it stop, so she was left there, lost within the nothingness as she heard the cries of innocent civilians as their lives were drawn to an end and vivid yet extremely gruesome images of corpses and people being devoured.

But  _ that  _ wasn’t precisely the worst of it all. Oh no, it sure wasn’t. Not when Annie could clearly see herself, morphed into some sort of titan, spinning someone around as if they were nothing but a mere and lowly yo-yo. Not when Annie could see herself still morphed into that titan and guiding an horde of other titans towards a civilization devoid of protection since the Wall that was meant to protect the people from within had been broken through twice. Not when Annie could clearly hear someone, someone who was oddly similar to her colleague Marco, begging her for help and salvation before he was eaten by a Titan in front of her very two eyes…   


The blonde felt sick to her stomach, she could feel it twisting and churning as bille made its way up towards her throat, and the only thing she wanted to do was to rip her own eyes off as her throat was being ripped by a heartrending scream, but she found herself unable to do either of those two things. Her body felt extremely heavy and she couldn’t move a single muscle, it was as if she was restraint, paralyzed even, and it only made her panic further since it felt so similar to the lingering sensation of long, lasting, own-forced imprisonment she had been feeling since the flashes had begun. 

However, it all came to an abrupt stop as her eyes opened ever so slightly, light entering and blinding her blue eyes mercilessly as her eyelids slowly cracked open. Annie could faintly recall the feeling, knowing that she had been through something similar once upon a life that was nowhere near to her actual one. It felt oddly similar to… Breaking free.

“Annie…” A voice, an extremely familiar voice, gasped. Annie’s features contorted as a wave of pain stroke her whole frame, a pained moan escaping her lips just as her body registered the sensation to the fullest.

After some seconds, the name of the other person, the owner of that familiar voice that sent shivers both of pleasure and fear running down her spine, fell from her lips.

“Mika—” Annie’s voice broke much to her dismay, a painful fit of coughs burning her lungs and tearing through her throat interrupting her before she could finish whispering the name of the woman whom she had sworn to love until the day she lost her mind.

Tender hushing filled the room as Annie felt a soft hand being placed on her left cheek with great care. “Take it slowly, please.” Mikasa whispered fondly, caressing Annie’s scabby cheek with her thumb.

Annie would have loved to open her eyes, she really would have, but the light was a sheer nuisance that did nothing but increment her headache, which was leaving her mind in a state of haze she couldn’t dispel one hundred percent.

“Do you want some water?” The blonde groaned, but nodded as she trembly tried to lick her lower lip either way. “Open your mouth.” Mikasa whispered as Annie felt a straw stroking her lips, and soon enough Annie did as she was told. Eagerly, she sipped the lukewarm yet slightly cool water, feeling her throat heal as if a good spell had been casted upon her.

“I… Remember everything.” Annie managed to say some minutes afterwards when she found her voice again after she had finished drinking the whole thing. Had she had her eyes opened, she would have been able to see Mikasa lowering the glass as her features hardened for a split second before they softened indescribably.

Mikasa left the glass over the small table that was nearby the bed that Annie had been settled down on, and then she proceeded to remove the bangs from Annie’s left eye.

“We’ll talk about that later, when you get better, okay? You have just woken up after being in a coma for a month because of a car accident, Ann… You need to get some rest.” Mikasa whispered, watching intently the rebellious lock of  blonde hair that refused to stay behind the girl’s ear. 

Annie cracked her eyes open again, silently thanking Mikasa for having positioned herself between her and the window, allowing her exhausted eyes to get a break from all the intrusive light that did nothing but damage her. 

Blue eyes met black ones, and both felt as if they were sharing a lifetime together, thing that they actually had in more than one occasion, with a simple stare.

“You know what I did. You were a victim.” Annie pointed out, her voice shaky and cracking slightly.

Mikasa sighed and lowered her head before shaking it, her thumb resuming its caresses. “I was no angel either, sunshine… But that’s not what matters now.”

The younger girl leant in and kissed Annie’s forehead fondly and cautiously to avoid hurting her further than she unwillingly was, practically because even after a month, Annie’s wounds were still fresh but scabby, just like her heart was.

**Author's Note:**

> *kicks the door down* Honey, I'm home.


End file.
